


Reunite

by nkults



Series: NOMIN [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst and Feels, M/M, STAN NCT COWARDS, ex-lovers nomin, i dont hate jeno i swear, i suck, jaemin wants to get wasted, na jaemin lee jeno, nomin, nomin are college classmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nkults/pseuds/nkults
Summary: Ex-lovers meeting at a party and ends up conveying feelings and grudges for each other.





	Reunite

**Author's Note:**

> hello another angst just because....  
> AND I NEVER PROOFREAD BC SIS

It was finally Jaemin’s first ever reunion with his batchmates from college. It has been over 5 years since they graduated and almost all of them have jobs now.

 

Some are also married or engaged, and Jaemin somehow feels out of place as they were all gathered in a long table and Jaemin was being squished by the two couples on both of his sides.

 

He didn’t mind it though, he wouldn’t want to break the party’s mood.

 

“Ah, Jaemin, you look more handsome than before.” His friend from college, Minkyu, complimented. Jaemin was flustered, of course, but that’s what he kept hearing as soon as he entered the venue.

 

Nothing really changed much about him, except for his appearance who used to be so soft but now he looks more professional.

 

“Oh, Minkyu, nothing really changed much about you, still a joker.” Jaemin snorted.

 

The conversation went on until one of their friends suggested them to dance to some music.

 

They all found their partners except for Jaemin who currently looks lost in the middle of the sea of people.

 

The music was about to start when suddenly a man came, a man who looked very familiar to Jaemin.

 

“H-he looks cool.” He mumbled to himself, still feeling awestruck at the man’s figure.

 

“Oh, look who just came. Jeno, you look very handsome tonight.” Their host beamed.

 

But Jeno didn’t come by himself though, a woman was following him. They both look so good beside each other. Uh, good is an understatement.

 

As everyone went back to their places again, Jaemin was still left alone and he doesn’t want to feel humiliated being the only one who doesn’t have a partner.

 

He had no other choice but to call someone, he then excused himself to the host and went to the bathroom.

 

He typed in a number and after a moment, it answered.

 

“Hey Mark! I know you have a date with Hyuck but please save me from humiliation.” He begged.

 

Mark took seconds to reply, confusion can be felt from how he replied, “Huh? What do you mean?”

 

Jaemin sighed and responded, “I’ll tell you what happened. I will send you the address and you must come here looking presentable and professional.”

 

He ended the call and texted Mark the address and excused himself again to the host to pick up Mark from the parking lot.

 

He checked out Mark’s outfit and nodded his head, signalling that it was good.

 

“So wh-” Mark was about to ask something, but Jaemin interrupted him.

 

“Listen, I’m the only single one at the party and I would look too dumb dancing by myself with a romantic song.”

 

Mark didn’t reply and just followed Jaemin to the venue.

 

Everyone was still dancing but the song changed into a more romantic song.

 

“I know you can dance to these. Please go along.” the younger whispered to his ear.

 

Their position was Jaemin and Mark holding each other’s hands and Mark’s other hand on the younger’s waist.

 

He looked at Jeno for a millisecond, and then looked away after seeing that Jeno noticed him.

 

“Oh so it’s because of Jeno, huh?” Mark teased on the younger’s ear. Jaemin just stepped on his foot to make the older stop.

 

He waited for Jeno to look at him again but he didn’t. After minutes of staring at Jeno, he realized that both of them had rings on their ring finger.

 

“I don’t think they’re married yet but they sure look engaged and damn, how I wish that was me.” He thought to himself and then snapping out of his thoughts when the dance stopped.

 

After the dance, Mark pretended that he had an appointment so he needed to leave early but it was actually that the appointment was Jaemin. Before Mark left, he told Jaemin not to drink too much but no one could stop Jaemin.

 

He chugged about 5 bottles of alcohol knowing that he has low tolerance. Just for this once, he wanted to get wasted again.

 

Everyone else was slowly leaving one by one and Jaemin was still drinking beer.

 

“Jaemin, you need to go home now. I can call someone to pick you up.” His friend, Miya suggested but Jaemin refused help and still kept on drinking even though his words couldn’t be understood anymore.

 

He stayed there for a few more minutes. Almost everyone else has left except for one person.

 

“Uh, I think you need to go home.” Jeno tapped his shoulder. Jeno’s alcohol tolerance was pretty high and he didn’t even drink much so he’s still in his right state of mind.

 

“No.” Jaemin was about to continue but his hiccup stopped him. “I can go home b-by myself.”

 

“No, you really need someone to accompany you.” Jeno tried to convince him and then Jaemin suddenly stood up.

 

“You.” Jaemin pointed Jeno. “H-how dare you c-come back to my life after h-hurting me.” Jaemin’s posture was wiggly and his vision was nothing but dizziness.

 

Jeno couldn’t answer and the younger just continued.

 

“You f-fucking acted like y-you-” He hiccuped again and this time, it was followed by tears slowly flowing down his face.

 

“J-jeno, you… left me.” Jaemin fell on his knees and sobbed.

 

Jeno felt sorry about what he had done but it was too late because he is now engaged with someone.

 

Someone whom he doesn’t even love. Someone whom he doesn’t want to spend his life with.

 

After Jaemin was done crying his eyes out, Jeno carried him and looked at Jaemin’s wallet for an address.

 

He saw a picture of them from 7 years ago where they went to the amusement park and when Jeno finally asked him out.

 

He was so close to crying but he doesn’t want to let Jaemin know.

 

Jaemin’s address was pretty far from the venue. The younger was sound asleep on the passenger seat leaning his head on the window.

 

Jeno was amused by how beautiful the the younger looked even when sleeping.

 

“Jeno.” Jaemin suddenly called him, still half-asleep.

 

The older hummed in reply, waiting for Jaemin’s next sentence.

 

“I want to ask you something, I know you don’t love me and you never did but for once, when I ask you if you love me, please lie to me and say you do.” Jaemin begged, still drunk while looking at Jeno who’s still driving.

 

A tear fell from Jeno’s face but he tried to act strong and nodded at Jaemin as an answer.

 

“Jeno-ya, do you l-love me?” Jaemin asked, his voice cracking because of him trying hard not to breakdown in front of Jeno again.

 

The older breathed, stopping himself from hugging and kissing Jaemin.

 

“Yes, Nana, I do. I always did and I always will. But now, I have my own responsibilities and I’m sure you do, too. I’m sorry but this cannot work out anymore.” Jeno couldn’t help the tears to fall down his face as he muttered those words.

 

Jaemin hugged Jeno tightly but he did not cry anymore because right now, he fully accepts that he must learn to let things go despite their importance to you.

  
  
  


They finally reached Jaemin’s house, and before Jeno left, the younger held his wrist.

 

“Jeno, this is probably the last time I see you and I am still drunk so I might forget this tomorrow but please do not forget that even though I’ll finally let you go, you still have a big space in my heart.” Jaemin pointed on his heart and smiled softly at Jeno, to which Jeno smiled back.

 

“Yes, Nana, and tomorrow, when we finally let go of each other, is also the day when I asked you out. I hope you’ll find a guy who’s not an asshole like me. Thank you for everything, Nana.” Jeno promised and kissed Jaemin’s forehead, and with that, he completely vanished from Jaemin’s vision.

  
  


The next morning, Jaemin saw the messages on their group chat that Jeno will be leaving at exactly 2 PM. It was currently 12:45 PM and Jaemin suddenly jumped out of his bed despite of his hangover and drove to the airport.

 

He searched for Jeno everywhere on the airport and after several minutes of running around to find him, he saw him walking towards the exit heading to the plane and ran as fast as he could.

 

The plane managed to fly away. And if you’re wondering if Jaemin made it, 

  
  


_ then that’s another fairy tale for next time. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> THANK U FOR READING. i dont make good endings and i dont have better plots either but pls click kudos im tryna prove a point jk


End file.
